


Aftermath

by greeneyedsourwolf



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: You worry about the health of your unborn child after a demon attack at the motel you, Sam, Dean, and Castiel were staying at.





	Aftermath

“Um, Cas?” You asked nervously with tears in your eyes. You clutched your stomach, wishing for a tap or a kick or anything that would indicate your baby was okay.

You sat beside the angel in the back of the Impala, Dean in the driver’s side and Sam next to him, each sporting a couple of cuts and bruises. After the demons had shown up at the motel they wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“What is it, Y/N?” The angel asked, concern lacing his voice.

He was the one who had answered your prayer earlier when all hell had broken loose and Sam and Dean were being held with blades against their throats. You were grateful for Cas at that moment, when he saved the three - no, wait,  _four_ \- of you from impending doom.

“Could you,” tears now streamed down your face, panic encompassing your emotions. “She hasn’t kicked since before - oh,  _God_  - since before they hit me and, and” you hiccuped. The Winchester’s listened in with worried ears, “I just want to know, is… is she okay? Is my baby okay?”

The angel’s eyebrows furrowed, a frown on his face. His reaction only made you sob harder, expecting an equally devastating answer.

You flinched when his hand clamped down on his shoulder, the angel’s crystal blue eyes boring into your own, “I need you to stay still.” He raised two fingers to your forehead, pressing down on your temples as he closed his eyes.

You held your breath as you waited for an answer, rubbing your stomach in circles with hope that your baby girl was okay.

“The L/N-Winchester baby is content and sleeping,” the angel confirmed with a confident nod.

You let out a broken cry, thanking God and every other higher being you had been begging.

“She’s completely fine, Y/N,” the angel assured you. You jumped as his hand landed on your back, rubbing circles around your tense muscles in an attempt at calming you. “She’s just sleeping.”

The elder Winchester exhaled loudly, his hands tense where they gripped the steering wheel. He didn’t know you had been worrying about the baby this whole time. There was no time to express your concern after the attack, when they quickly packed their things into the Impala and left to retreat back to the bunker.

It had been an hour or so since then. Each and every minute you worried about your baby felt like an eternity, so to say you were thankful when you finally found the courage to ask and Cas reassured you that your baby girl was okay was a  _vast_ understatement. Tears collected in your eyes, letting the flood of emotions that had been building for the past few hours finally wash over you with hiccuping sobs.

“I…” Cas lifted his hand from your back hesitantly. He looked up to Sam, who was now leaning over the front seat with an arm reached out to you. He gave you a look of sadness and concern, soft comforting encouragements slipping from his lips. “Your child is safe and healthy,” the angel insisted with a tinge of panic in his voice. He gave Sam a nervous stare, “I don’t understand. Why is she still upset?”

Almost a decade on this planet and celestial being still had a ways to go at grasping humans and their ever-expanding content and emotions. The younger hunter would have laughed if it hadn’t been for the fact that you were still shaking and crying in the seat behind him.

“Nobody understands pregnancy hormones, Cas.” Sam handed you a tissue, placing his palm on your knee with a comforting squeeze. The giant hunter had practically climbed over the front seat, “Hey, Y/N. It’s okay, we’re all perfectly fine. The bunker’s only about an hour away.”

You sniffled, accepting the tissue with a nod and wiping the tears from your face. You took a deep breath in an attempt at calming yourself, your hand subconsciously caressing the swell of your stomach.

Any attempt at easing your emotions flew out the window as you felt a hard kick smack against your lung. You let out a startled gasp at the feeling, tears streaming down your face yet again. That was the confirmation you needed, not that you didn’t trust Castiel’s abilities, you were just _so worried._

Dean swore under his breath and you felt the Impala slowly come to a stop as he parked on the side of the vacant highway. Sam untangled himself from around the seat, opening his door as he glanced at his brother.

The older Winchester threw the keys at him and got out of the car, quickly strolling to Cas’ side of the backseat. He ignored the familiar squeak as he opened the door. “You’re takin’ shotgun, Cas. Get on up there,” he ordered, shooting the angel a smirk.

The hunter’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at you, a whimper escaping your mouth. He climbed into the car, scooting right up against you. His arms wrapped around you, warm hushes flowing from his mouth, “There we go, baby girl.” He kissed your hair affectionately, the man’s calloused hands splaying across your stomach. “You’re okay, you have nothing to worry about.”

Your fingers wrapped around the worn fabric of his coat, digging your head into the heat of the hunter’s chest. “I was so scared, Dean,” you mumbled against him, his shirt already damp with tears. “I don’t know what I would do if… if she wasn’t okay. I-I don’t, I c-can’t-”

“I know, baby. I know.” Dean’s fingers slipped through your hair, his lips hot against your temple. “But she’s okay,” he soothed, smiling as their baby girl tried to help out with a kick against her father’s palm. “See? She’s fine. She’s more than fine, she’s  _perfect._ So strong, just like her mommy.”

You let out a pitiful laugh, thankful for each kick the baby supplied you with, no matter how uncomfortable some of them could be.

“I’m never gonna let anything happen to her, Y/N. I promise, I’m gonna protect her with everything I got,” the hunter insisted. There was a hard peak of rage in his voice, still angry about the earlier events of today.

You nodded, believing every word that came out of Dean’s mouth. You knew the hunter would do anything and everything in his power to protect you and the baby the minute your eyes landed on that small, pink plus sign in the middle of the pregnancy test you had bought several months ago. He had acted on that devotion to family many times before. He had taken bullets, shed blood, even  _sold his soul_ , and all for the sake of family.

You sniffled and sighed, trying your best to relax against the hunter. You kept assuring yourself that she was okay and that you would get to the bunker, to home, soon enough.

By the time the Impala eventually rolled into the large garage of the bunker you were fast asleep, contently wrapped up in Dean’s arms.

The hunter slowly shifted himself out of the backseat, and you fussed as he picked you up and carried you down the hall. You counted the room numbers through a tired squint. 8… 9… 10…. you smiled softly as he stopped in front of room 11, using his foot to push the door open.

“We’re home,” you said as he placed you on the soft mattress. You weren’t sure if you were talking to Dean, yourself, or the baby.

The hunter nodded and smiled at you as he toed his boots off, shedding his shirt and pants before ridding you of your own jeans and climbing into bed. You managed to unclasp your bra and pull it off underneath your cotton t-shirt, a trick that had impressed Dean many times before.

“I love you,” he whispered into your ear. You felt his hands wrap around your waist beneath the covers, his face digging into your neck.

“I love you too, Dean,” you replied, your voice filled with emotion. You felt the baby kick against his hands, “We both do.”


End file.
